


Death, Justice, and Assassin

by Akuma2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God of Justice was fed up with a certain brown haired assassin and sent him to hell, believing God of Death will devour said assassin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death, Justice, and Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that struck me when I was bored in my office.

Once upon a time, there was an assassin, who became famous because his killing rate. He never missed his target and killed them without mercy or regret. He killed and killed as the day passed until one God finally fed up and decided to confront him.

"It's useless to interfere with human." A ginger haired God tried to stop him.

The said God only snorted, "With my honor, I swear to stop him! It's injustice to let him kill the others."

"Do as you like." The other God shrugged and kicked the other God from heaven. He watched the younger God fall down, ranting and cursing him. "Good luck, boy."

"AIIIEEEAAAAA "The said God fell onto the earth, right in front of a person, face first.

"Hn." The person growled. The God looked up and quickly stood, pointing at the person with messy brown hair. "You!! You're the one!!"

The person raised an eyebrow.

"I know what you are. It's injustice to kill weak people because they can't fight you back. I, as God of Justice, demand you to stop the killing." The God said. "If you want only money, I can ask God of Fortune to give you some."

At the same time after the God finished speaking, a gold coin as big as a house fell down from the sky and flattened the God.

"Hn." The assassin looked at the coin with no interest and then walked away.

"Hey! Wait! The flat God crawled out from beneath the coin, swearing something like doing justice to a certain braided onna later. "So you don't want money. What about if I ask God of Beauty to give you some pretty girls which will serve you anytime and anything you want?"

As soon as the raven haired God finished speaking, some girls came running toward the assasins, naked. The God of justice only managed to look at them for one second because on the next second he was busy stopping the blood from his nose.

The assassin looked at the beauty women, who spread their arms to hug him. "Hn." With lightning speed, the assassin threw one bomb toward the women.

The sound of explosion made the God of Justice stopped muttering about a certain blond God while sticking Kleenex into his nose. He looked up to see a big hole in front of the assassin. The women were nowhere to be seen.

"That's it!!! I can't stand this injustice doing. You don't have to kill them. They are only weak women!!!" The last sentence earned him another giant coin from God of Fortune.

"Hn." The assassin looked bored and walked away.

"Hey wait!" The poor God shouted from beneath the coin. "You can't get away like that! If you don't stop killing, I'll ask God of Nature to send wild animals to hunt your flesh."

Like the previous time, as soon as the still flattened God finished speaking, a pack of various animals ran toward them. The said God, who just managed to get out from beneath the coin, widened his eyes when he saw Ogre, Hydra, Yeti, and, and Chimera among the animals.

"AIIIIIIYAAAAAA." The God, who sadly couldn't fly, ran to climb the nearest tree, leaving the assassin behind.

Again, the assassin merely looked at the pack and growled, "Omae o korosu." Prussian blue orbs glared deadly to the animals. And being animal they were, they knew death when they saw one and retreated with a speed twice faster compared when they came.

"Stupid animals!!!" The God of Justice shouted from the tree he was on and cursed a certain banged God about his incompetent animals. The tree which still under God of Nature's control, quickly threw the cursing God like a catapult to the ground, face first.

"Hn, baka." The assassin looked at the God as if he was crazy.

"What did you say???" The God bellowed and stood up. "That's it!! You got no more mercy from me!!"

The assassin looked at him and raised an eyebrow as if he was the one who should say the word.

"We, God, are prohibited to take human lives except one God. God of Death. And since you like to kill people so much, I'll send you to him, alive! Let's see what he will do to you, probably he will cut you into pieces as his food!" The God smirked. "You know why do we give him hell as his place? Because he can't stop talking! So we have to put him in some place away from us."

"Hn." The assassin seemed finally get enough of the God and threw another bomb to him.

"Ho....how....dare.....you......" The assassin raised an eyebrow as the now black God tried to stand up. "NO MERCY!! The God shouted and suddenly the ground beneath the assassin fell down, swallowing him into the center of planet, where the hell was.

Above the ground, the God laughed happily before finally collapsed because the burning he received from the explosion. The other Gods sighed from Heaven and shook their head. Some of them flew down and took the unconscious God back to Heaven.

Meanwhile, the assassin went down to the bottom of the earth. No fear was shown on his face as he kept going down and down until his bottom touched a flat and soft surface. Something encircled his waist and he looked up to see a pair of violet orbs.

"WOW!! A human!! Alive!!! I just got a report that justice-ranting-God finally his lost temper with a human. What did you do to him?" God of Death spoke up happily.

"Hn." The assassin glared as he realized he was sitting on the God's lap, who was sitting on his throne.

"Hey. Such a beauty glare! It's sooo cute." The God laughed happily and pulled the assassin closer to him.

"Omae o korosu." The assassin pulled out his gun from nowhere and aimed it to the laughing God.

The God laughed harder. "I AM Death. You can't kill me."

The assassin raised an eyebrow and shot the God on the chest, twice. He smirked when the God looked at him in surprise but he then frowned as the God didn't bleed.

The God blinked "Whoa, I think I understand why he sent you to me. You have no fear even to a God. I take it you already tried to kill that justice-ranting-God, didn't you?"

The assassin growled as his target was still alive and was speaking happily. He aimed the gun to the God's head but this time the God held his wrist. "Hey, you are so stubborn but I like it. I have been bored here since no one dares to defy me. I think I have to thank that ranting God for giving you to me. But I'm curious to what you did to him so he sent you to me. C'mon, tell me."

The assassin growled but answered anyway. "I bombed him."

"WHAT?" The God widened his eyes and laughed uncontrollably. "You BOMBED him? Hahaha, he must be very pissed off of you. Too bad I can't see his face at that time. It would be very hilarious! You should take a picture of him and give it to me, you know."

"Baka." The assassin grunted

"You call me baka?" The God blinked at the man on his lap and then grinned. "You know... I think I fall in love with you."

The assassin glared at the God but the said God wasn't affected by his glare and hugged him. "Yup, I am falling in love. Your glare is sooooooo adorable! And that pouting lips of yours seems delicious..... hmmm, let me taste it first. " The God dove his head and kissed the surprised man thoroughly.

"You taste soooo good." The God purred when he pulled away.

"Hn." The assassin glared at the God but not as deadly as before.

"You like it, don't you?"

"Hn."

"Want to do it again?"

"Hn."

"I take it as yes." The God grinned and captured the assassin's mouth again. Soon the kiss deepened as the assassin's hands encircled the God's neck and opened his mouth to let the God in. The room felt hotter as the God's hands became wilder and bolder, roaming over the assassin's body. A loud thump was heard when the God and his prize moved place from his throne to the floor. As some clothes went flying from where they supposed to be, the devil guards outside the room started fanning and made a distance to the throne room, which became hotter and hotter.

Soon, moans and groans were heard from the room and the devil guards scattered away as one of them get burned from the heat radiating from the room. They dove into the nearest pond as the moans became louder and waited till they heard their God shout his pleasure before returning to their posts.

"Hmmmm......" The God purred when he slid out of the assassin's warm body. "You are the best I ever have." The God plopped down next to the assassin and kissed the sated man passionately, pulling him into his embrace. "I like you. Usually people will get bored by my long chatter within a minute and it's proven when the other Gods send me to the hell alone. But you're different. You're the first person who let me do all the talking."

"Hn."

"Want to be my mate?" The God asked, stroking the messy hair of the assassin.

"Hn." The assassin snorted as if he wasn't interested.

"You can't go back to the human world since God of Justice has sent you here. He wanted me to make you my food but I rather make you my mate. You can help me taking human lives, you know"

The Prussian blue orbs of the assassin gleamed with interest as he raised an eyebrow to the God.

"I know you like killing people." The God grinned and stole another kiss from the assassin. "I am God of Death, remember? If you become my mate, you can kill as many human as you like. Of course becoming my mate also means you and I will be together forever in the hell. I will screw you at least once everyday. What do you say?"

"Ninmu ryokai."

The God laughed and captured the assassin's mouth in soul searing kiss. When they parted, the God flipped the assassin onto his stomach. "Let's do the mating, shall we?"

The assassin looked over his shoulder questioningly as the God seized his hip, raising it.

"It's a little complicated to explain about the mating process. Just let me do it, you'll know later the different between mating and fucking, though there's no different in the pleasure." The God grinned and entered the assassin.

As the slapping sound began, the devil guards once again bolted away from their posts to the nearest pond. This time all the hell became hotter as the God of Death performed his mating process.

Meanwhile far above the hell and earth.

"So has he eaten the human yet?" A God, whose body full of bandage, asked the other God.

The blonde God looked at his mirror. As God of Beauty, he used the mirror to admire his own beauty. He also could use it to look at something he wanted to see but seldom did it because he respected privacy. If not because of the bandaged God threatened him with his sword..... "Uhm, no."

"What???!!!! How can it be? He should have eaten that human when he first looked at him! That human will suffer a lot and regret angering me. Oh I know, he is torturing the human slowly, isn't he?"

"No, actually, the human is having fun."

"WHAAAAAATTTTT???" The bandaged God bellowed. "WHAT'S IS THAT STUPID GOD DOING??????"

"Uhm.... Mating?"

"MA........ MATING?????? WITH THAT HUMAN???"

"Uhm ...yeah.... He promises to take the human with him when he goes out killing if the human wants to be his mate...." The blond God covered his ears as the bandaged God bellowed louder, shaking the entire heaven.

"INJUSTICEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

OWARI


End file.
